


honeycomb

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Crying, Edging, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Control, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Suits, Vibrators, sugar baby!bucky, sugar daddy!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Sam is too busy running his counseling service to date; Bucky thinks he’s too damaged for a real relationship. Luckily they find a sweet solution.





	1. prologue

Sam didn’t have time to date. 

He barely had time to sleep. He didn’t see his folks or sister or niece anywhere near enough. He barely had time for friends. He definitely didn’t have time to date. Still, an arrangement with a sugar baby wasn’t the solution he’d have come up with.

“Come on, It’s totally consensual. Don’t get all moral on me.” Natasha told Sam. They were eating Chinese takeout after hours at the clinic.

“I’m not ‘getting all moral’ on you! I’m just— I’m not one of those people.” Sam replied, morally. 

“Who’s one of those people? It’s not all dirty old men.” Natasha dropped her chopsticks back into the container of lo mein. “Listen, Sam, I’ve been on both sides of this. It’s fun! Its beneficial to both people involved, something regular dating rarely is. It’s not weird unless you make it weird.”

Natasha rarely revealed any part of her past or personal life so that alone was enough to make Sam pause. The other reason for his silence was that the idea was growing on him against his will. It could be all the parts of dating he liked: the flirting and dinners and treating people nice, without the parts he couldn’t currently handle: commitment, making them the number one priority, emotionally vulnerability, etc.

“If I said yes—“ Sam begins.

“I know just the person. I already set it up, I got you reservations at Domestic for 8 on Saturday.” Natasha says gleefully. (Gleefully for Natasha anyway.)

“You’re the worst.” Sam says. Natasha somehow always knows what Sam’s going to do before he does. It’s one of her evil powers. 

“You’re welcome, Wilson.” Natasha smiles.

//

Bucky was regretting ever meeting Natasha.

“You’re the worst.” He told her.

“You look cute.” She said to him.

“This is a horrible idea.” Bucky said, ignoring the comment about his outfit.

“You’re going to be fine. Sam’s a mensch.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m gonna embarrass myself, I’m gonna fuck up, I know it.” Bucky said as he paced around the dumpster outside his work.

“Sam’s used to dealing with traumatized veterans, there’s nothing you can do that he hasn’t seen.” Natasha reassured.

“But it’s not sexy, Natasha! Panic attacks are not sexy!” Bucky said in hysteria.

“I don’t know you look pretty good right now.” Natasha smiled at the look Bucky shot her.

“I just don’t think I can do this.” 

“Just try it. You can survive one dinner. One free dinner!” 

“I don’t know.”

“Yasha, you’ve survived worse.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Natasha’s switch to seriousness calmed Bucky somewhat.

“Ok, dinner Saturday! Don’t forget. I’ll text you the details.” 

Natasha kissed Bucky’s cheeks, and left. Bucky went back to working the job he hated. Maybe this sugar baby thing wasn’t such a bad idea.


	2. One

Sam shows up to Bucky’s apartment with flowers.

Roses, to be specific.

The look on Bucky’s face says that it was a good idea. The kid practically glows he smiles so much.

Sam’s gut does a somersault. Shit. He’s really going to do this. Just making Bucky smile with flowers had been more fulfilling than any of the one night stands Sam has had in the years since Riley. He couldn’t believe he was really doing this.

Bucky looked good. Younger than him, but in no way childish. He was unmistakably manly, even with the long, soft hair. His body was toned and muscular, his arms alone made Sam about drool. He looked more like a Greek sculpture than an average person. Sam went to the gym, he knew what a body like this meant: strength both physical and mental. 

Bucky invites him inside. The apartment is a clear indication as to why Bucky is doing this. The place is small and dingy, and although clean, is clearly a roach hotel. The sight sobers Sam somewhat.

Sam didn’t come from money. His parents were and are comfortably middle class, the salaries of a preacher and a science teacher aren’t great, but Sam never wanted either. His money came mostly through luck. If Stark Industries hadn’t noticed his trauma counseling service and gave him considerable funding, as well as stock in the company, Sam definitely wouldn’t have the money to do this. Thank God, and more directly Pepper Potts, they did and he does.

Sam takes a closer look at the living room while Bucky goes to put the flowers in water. It’s small and sparse. The only evidence of individuality is the many books lining the wall and strewn about the room. Mostly sci-if, written in both English and Russian. He guesses that’s how Natasha knows him then. Sam is flipping through a copy of ‘The Dispossessed’ when Bucky comes back in.

“Ready?” Sam asks. Bucky looks slightly nervous now that his joy has abraded.

Bucky nods. Sam puts and arm around his waist and walks them to his car. Sam is amazed at how the tension leaves Bucky’s body with the simple gesture.

“Buckle up.” Sam says as they enter the car.

“You’re really taking the dad part seriously.” Bucky deadpans. They both laugh. Bucky does buckle up.

They get to the restaurant and Sam already feels like he knows Bucky. He’s clearly ex-military although neither one has mentioned their time in the service. The kid’s funny. Moxie, his grandmother would say. He likes him already. He desperately hopes Bucky feels the same, that he doesn’t fuck this dinner up.

Domestic is a nice but low-key restaurant down town. Bougie organic food, but not one of those places that gives you a bite size worth of food. Sam likes it, but has never taken a date here, mostly because he hasn’t had a date in the past fifteen years.

Sam orders for both of them on impulse, and fears he’s overstepped until he sees how the last remaining tension has eased from Bucky’s body.

Dinner is nothing like Sam feared. Conversation comes easily, and Bucky is clearly smart. He also seems genuinely interested in Sam’s work. It’s good. It’s great, even. It’s sweet and easy and simple, everything Sam has wanted, everything he wasn’t able to have for so long. He’s happy in a way he hasn’t been in so long.

Bucky seems to be enjoying himself too. Once he relaxed he got even funnier, he was cracking Sam’s shit up. He also happened to look even better relaxes, his carefree smile lighting up the whole restaurant. 

They talk about everything. Le Guin to Disney to Toni Morrison to Spike Lee to NSync. They talk about everything but the specifics of their arrangement. Sam doesn’t exactly know how this is supposed to work but he feels like they should talk about expectations.

Sam won’t demand sex. Even though he desperately wants Bucky. Wants him with his whole body, wants him like he hasn’t wanted anybody since...

But he won’t demand it. He also wants to quell any over estimation Bucky may have. Sam does well (okay better than well) but he cant go around buying Rolexes or new cars. Maybe he could get Bucky a nice, sensible, used car though. He should find out if Bucky has a car. He’s getting ahead of himself. 

The night ends with Sam walking Bucky to his door. Bucky leans over and kisses him. Sam’s breath is taken away, he feels light enough to float away. He kisses back with ferocity. With hunger. Sam is overwhelmed, he’s wanted something like this for so long. They kiss for maybe a minute, maybe an hour, Sam’s brain has flown the coup. All he knows is that when the pull apart he throws out a number.

Bucky is silent for a little too long. Sam doubles the number.

“I—ya-Yeah. Definitely. I’d love too. I want to see you again, tomorrow?” He asks

“Okay.” Sam says immediately, even though tomorrow he usually works late.

“Okay.” Bucky says, he’s smiling widely, his smile is so beautiful. “Your place?” 

Sam nods. He’s smiling like a fool too. 

“Okay.” He repeats. Bucky leans in and kisses him again.

It’s only once he’s driving back home that the reality of what he’s doing hits him. Sam’s a sugar daddy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this chapter is out of the way be prepared for lots of sex and pining and a complete lack of expressing feelings. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that’s read/liked/commented so far :-)


	3. Two

“Please can I come?” Bucky whines. His voice is strained, his whole body tightly coiled with the effort of not coming, of being good for Sam.

“Not yet, baby.” Sam’s hand is back on Bucky’s cock, moving agonizingly slow. Bucky’s hands clench into Sam’s soft sheets.

Sam is amazed by the sight of Bucky, that he gets to have this, see him like this.

Just yesterday he was on the fence about this whole idea, and now here Bucky is laid out for him, being a good boy for him. Sam had missed having such an intimate connection, this is already so much more intense then the casual sex he’s been having for years. He’s feels so thankful to Bucky.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Bucky chants. It’s hard to imagine that yesterday Sam had been content with the relationship not being sexual, now he’s not sure what he’s going to do when this inevitably ends. Bucky lifts his hips involuntarily. He looks beautiful, long hair strewn around his head, naked body glistening with sweat.

Sam thanks God (and more directly Bucky) that Bucky had scoffed when Sam said he’d be fine without sex, that he had pulled him into a kiss and said that the attraction was mutual, that kissing had led into the bedroom, had led to Bucky getting pleasured unable to come until Sam gave him permission. 

“Please, Sam. Please, daddy.” Bucky begs and Sam’s clothes cock is so hard it aches, his breathe catches, his grip on Bucky tightens. Bucky moans besides him. His eyes are tightly closed, his head shaking from side to side, ‘please’ still being mouthed by his plump lips.

“Come, baby.” Sam says, because he’s about to come and he hasn’t even touched his own cock yet.

Bucky moans and moans, Sam thinks he makes beautiful little sounds. He comes all over himself, so much come that it hits his own face. This give Sam an idea. 

“Can I come on your face, baby?” Sam asks. He’s never gotten the desire before, thought it was a porn thing, but seeing Bucky’s face stained with his own come does something to Sam. Makes him want to add his own to the mess, to claim Bucky.

“Please, daddy.” Bucky says and his voice is wrecked. So wrecked it does something to Sam’s heart.

Sam straddles Bucky’s muscular torso and pulls down his pants and boxers. He jerks himself off fast, not denying himself like he was just denying Bucky. The act makes him feel powerful.  
He comes all over Bucky’s pretty face. It sends a thrill up his spine when he looks at Bucky’s blissed out come covered face.

He gives Bucky’s oversensitive cock a quick stroke, making Bucky’s whole body convulse. Sam smiles, kissed just below Bucky’s navel.

“Gonna get you cleaned up, baby.” Sam says.

“Mmmm.” Bucky replies. His pupils are huge as he looks at Sam through half mast eyes, his smile is small and catlike.

Sam carries Bucky into the bathroom, sets him on the side of the bathtub. He starts the water, making sure it’s nice and warm. Bucky goes to rinse his face off but Sam stops him.

“I’ll do that.” He says. Bucky shivers and complies.

God, Sam thinks Bucky’s a natural at this. He’s making Sam realize desires he’s never dreamed of.

Buck gets on the tub. Sam gets a washcloth and soaks it with warm water, rings it out. He slowly and careful rubs the evidence of pleasure off of Bucky’s face, then moves down to the rest of his body. Bucky is beginning to harden again.

“Greedy little boy, aren’t you?” Sam says, smiling. The younger man begins to pant at Sam’s words.

“Want you.” Bucky says between breathes.

“How’d you want me, baby?” Sam asks. He’s still worried about overstepping boundaries, soon he and Bucky will need to have a serious discussion about there dynamic, safe words, etc. but for now Sam is content with doing whatever Bucky asks of him.

“Want you to fuck me, please, hell.” Bucky is hard as Sam’s hand rove all over is body. It’s surprisingly smooth for such a muscular man, body hair only found on his legs and armpits.  
The skin is soft to the touch. Sam touches and touches under the warm water.

“Here?” Sam asks. His bathtub is big enough, barely. 

“Please!” Bucky says and Sam practically growls in response. Sam strips off, Bucky watching him hungrily. Sam gets a condom from the bathroom drawer, puts it on his thick cock. He gets into the bath with Bucky. The water is warm and smells of lavender.

Bucky crawls into Sam’s lap at lightning speed. He straddles Sam and begins to line them up.

“Uh-uh,” Sam says “My baby needs some prep, don’t want to hurt my boy now do I?” Bucky makes a pinched out sound in response.

“Get yourself ready for me.” Sam says. 

Bucky loses no time, starting out with two fingers.

“I did this to myself last night.” Bucky says. “While thinking of you.” Bucky adds another finger. Sam is sure it must burn.

“Do you say that to all the guys?” Sam can’t help but ask. He sounds pathetic to his own ears.

Bucky shakes his head. “You’re the first guy I’ve done this with.” He says. “The sugar daddy thing, not sex.” Bucky adds unnecessarily. 

Sam smiles despite himself, his unwarranted possessiveness practically purring.

Bucky crawls back into Sam’s lap, water sloshing.

“Ready, daddy.” He says in a shy, quiet voice.

Sam puts three of his own fingers in Bucky to check. He’s tight, but the fingers go in easily. 

“Alright, baby, be a good boy tell daddy if it’s too much.” Sam says. Bucky practically melts into Sam with the words.

Sam lines himself up and slowly slides into Bucky. Bucky’s whole is a hot, tight grip on his cock, it makes Sam see white. 

Once he’s buried in Bucky to the hilt they sit like that for a minute. The bathtub doesn’t offer enough space to really thrust, so Sam just gently rocks Bucky forward and backward. The feeling is overwhelming, Sam isn’t going to last long, even though it’s his second orgasm of the night. 

Bucky makes little whimpering sounds above him with each movement, his gaze focused upwards, like in reverence. Sam puts his big hands onto Bucky’s face and moves his head so he’s making eye contact. Bucky’s eyes are so blue. Sam comes in him, Buck follows right after.

Sam drives Bucky back to his apartment. He feels awkward and weird. He tries to remember what Natasha said about it not being weird unless he makes it that way. Bucky for his part seems fucked out and sleepy, a beautiful smile staying on his face for the whole ride.

Sam walks Buck to his door. Bucky leans in and kisses him goodnight, chaste compared to what they had just been up to. The chasteness itself makes Sam’s heart flutter, makes him feel like he’s in high school again.

“See you Friday?” Bucky asks, shy once again.

“Yeah.” Sam agrees. He was going to need to talk to Natasha before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading


	4. Three

Wednesday Sam had lunch with Natasha.

They ate Turkish takeout in her big, fancy law office. Sam needed to talk to somebody about his relationship with Bucky, and he wasn’t about to tell his sister he was a sugar daddy. Besides Natasha was the one who started this.

“I’m sleeping with Bucky!” Sam blurts as soon as there’s a lull in small talk.

“Cool.” Natasha says.

“But is it cool Natasha? Is it? What if he’s only doing it for the money. That’s like taking advantage!” Sam has been losing confidence in the arrangement the longer he’s been away from Bucky and his beautiful smile.

Natasha sighs and puts down her salad. “One-that’s not how sex work works. Two-Bucky’s very into you. I had to hear a whole monologue about your thighs the other day. He’s not just having sex with you for money. He appreciates the money, though. Bucky’s a grown man, Sam, he can make his own decisions.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Sam chews some lamb. “Thanks.” 

“It’s fine. I knew you were going to have a little moral crisis at some point, you always do.”

“I do not.” Sam lies.

“You almost cried the last time you shopped at Amazon.”

“Whatever.” Sam actually had cried but he doesn’t correct her.

 

Friday night came and Sam was beyond excited.

His plan was to take Bucky to dinner and a movie, then come back to his place and hopefully have fun, kinky sex. The only thing was that he and Bucky needed to have The Serious Sex Talk before they could have sex again.

Sam knocks on Bucky’s door.

“Hey,” Bucky answers, wearing a motorcycle jacket, a Henley, and tight jeans. He smells amazing, like sandalwood and manliness and clean sheets.

“Hey,” Sam returns Bucky’s smile. He hands Bucky an envelope filled with this weeks allowance. He doesn’t know what to say that isn’t extremely awkward so he settles on “Here.”

“Thanks,” Bucky takes the envelope, his eyes downcast, his smile a little more shy. Bucky puts the money in an inside pocket of his jacket.

Sam takes Bucky by the elbow and guides him to the car, Bucky again relaxes at the contact. Sam’s beginning to understand Bucky, he thinks, the man clearly craves having someone else take control. Sam can do that. Sam can definitely do that.

At dinner Sam decides to bite the bullet and begin the awkward sex conversation.

“Umm.” He begins eloquently. He’s never had to talk about boundaries and d/s stuff outside of a serious relationship, all of his one night stands had been pretty vanilla. 

Bucky looks up from his pasta. “What’s up, doll?”

Sam heart turns into a butterfly briefly. “Umm, I think we should discuss limits and safewords and, you know, that stuff.”

Bucky’s face gets more serious and alert. “Alright, yeah, good thinking. Okay. Uh, I prefer green light system for safewords.” Sam nods. “Uh, the arms up for whatever, pretty much, it doesn’t have full feeling though.” Sam is impressed it has any feeling. Wakandian technology is still new, but already giving Stark Industries a major run for their money. “Hard limits are any body fluids besides come and spit, degradation or humiliation, permanent marks, sounding, uh, no cock cages. Umm, I’m into pain but not punishment. I think that’s it. You?”

Bucky’s list almost exactly matched Sam’s. He had always been more into the gentle, caring forms of dominance than any sort of degradation. Both turned out to be into bondage and spanking and face slapping and about a hundred other things that left Sam smiling and planning out about a million potential scenes. They were both so worked up after dinner that Bucky tells Sam “To hell with the movie.”

They get back to Sam’s place and Bucky is immediately on him. They make out in the foyer hungrily.

“Daddy,” Bucky whimpers when Sam breaks them apart.

“Hush.” Sam says and Bucky closes his mouth immediately. Sam smiles.

“You gave me a lot of ideas tonight, baby. Tell daddy what you want to do?”

Bucky opens and closes his mouth, clearly trying to decide. “Want you,” Bucky licks his lips. “Want you to tie my hands with your tie, then put me over your knee and spank me, then fuck me into the ground.” Bucky finishes with a coy smile.

Sam practically growls. “Yeah, we can do that.” He says. “Go strip and sit on the couch for me.”

Bucky nods and walks into the living room. Sam takes a second to regain his composure. This boy does something to him, he feels lighter somehow. More free. He walks into the kitchen and pours himself a whisky, mostly to use as a prop. He loosens his tie. He makes sure he has water and candy at hand for after. After a few minutes he goes into the living room.

He finds Bucky has done exactly as he was told. By the looks of it he’s already slipping into subspace, his eyes half closed, his gaze downcast, body relaxed. Sam walks into the room, making sure his footsteps are loud and authoritative. He sits down on the couch next to Bucky, who’s watching him intently, he props his feet up on the coffee table. He spreads his arms out behind him, whisky in hand. 

“Daddy’s has a hard day, baby boy.” He takes a sip of whisky, sets the glass down. “You want to make it better?” Bucky nods eagerly.

“Words, baby.” Sam says, smiling.

“Yes, daddy, I want to help.” Sam shivers involuntarily. He swallows hard.  
“Alright come here then.” Sam pats his lap. Bucky scrambles onto it. Sam manhandles him so that his ass is in the air right above Sam’s hardness, Bucky’s face is to the side against a pillow.

“You can help daddy by being good and taking what I give you, okay baby?” Bucky nods again, Sam taps his ass to prompt him.

“Yes, daddy.” Bucky answers, already his voice has a dreamy quality.

“Can you keep your arms still by yourself or do you need daddy’s help?” Sam asks, knowing the answer.

“I need my daddy’s help.” Bucky says eagerly. The ‘my’ makes Sam feel warm all over.

Sam takes his tie completely off and begins tying Bucky’s wrists together behind his back. The position gives Sam a chance to admire both of Bucky’s arms, one beautiful solid muscle, the other a technological marvel, beautifully intricate. The tie is firm but Bucky could easily get out of it, a good beginning bondage position.

“There you go.” Sam says when he’s down, he strokes Bucky’s back and the younger man practically purrs. This gives Sam some ideas he files away for later.

“You ready, baby boy? I’m going give you ten.” 

“Mmmhh.” Bucky says, eyes closed in anticipation a small smile on his face.

“Color?” Sam asks, just to be sure.

“Green.” Bucky says confidently.

Without further preamble Sam slaps Bucky’s ass, hard. The force sends Bucky rocking forward, his erection rubbing against Sam’s clothed one.

“Oh!” Bucky moans.

Sam rubs Bucky’s ass soothingly. “Ready?” He asks.

“Yes, please, daddy.” Bucky says.

Sam slaps the other cheek this time, once again sending Bucking forward. They’re both rock hard. Bucky moans again.

“Good boy.” Sam says and the words make Bucky shiver and press closer into Sam. Sam smiles.

Sam slaps the same cheek, this one not quite as hard. Bucky’s ass has already turned a beautiful red color. Sam continues spanking Bucky, alternating pain and praise. By the end Bucky is near tears.

Sam scoops him up so that Bucky is straddling his hips. “You did so good for me, baby. Daddy’s perfect little boy.” Words pout from Sam until the dam breaks inside Bucky and he begins to cry in earnest. Sam lets him, soothingly rubbing his back and whispering encouragement into his ear. 

Bucky calms down, wipes his eyes, laughs. Sam kisses his nose.

“So good for me.” He says again. “Color?” 

Bucky inhales wetly. “Green. Sorry, I dunno what the hell that was.”

“Hey, don’t apologize, baby.” Sam says seriously. He knows the importance of getting emotions out, even if he doesn’t always do it himself. “You still want me to fuck you into the floor?”

“God, yes, please.” Bucky says smiling now.

Sam slips Bucky so he’s lying on his stomach on Sam’s plush living room rug. Bucky gasps.

Sam pulls out the lube and condom he’d put in his pocket. He coats two of his fingers in lube and slowly traces Bucky’s sweet little hole.

“Oh God, please.” Bucky whimpers.

“Please, what?” Sam asks.

“Please, just fuck me.”

“Nuh-uh. Gotta get my boy nice and ready for daddy’s cock.” Bucky drops his head into the floor, lets out a little groan.

Sam slowly works one finger into Bucky. He fucks him with one finger for a while, until he’s found Bucky’s prostate and has him rocking into Sam’s hand, humping the floor. Only then does he add another finger.

By the time Sam has three fingers inside Bucky he looks like a wreck. His eyes are closed tightly, every breathe sounds like it’s being pushed out by force. Sweat coats his face, making his long hair stick to his face. Sam thinks he looks amazing.

“You ready for daddy’s cock.” Sam asks when he himself can’t take it anymore. Bucky looks like he’s been at that point for a while.

“Please!” Bucky cries “Please, daddy!” 

Sam groans, grips himself tight. He’s still fully clothed. The only thing being his missing tie and the fact that his pants are pulled down around his thighs. He puts on the condom and applies more lube to his cock. He’s going to need to Google how to get lube stains out of carpet but that’s a problem for future Sam. He lines himself up and slowly pushes into Bucky. Bucky and Sam moan harmoniously.

“Oh God.” Bucky says. “Oh hell.” Sam’s inclined to agree. Bucky’s warm and wet for him. A perfect, tight hole. He feels like he was made to take Sam’s cock. He tells Bucky so.

Bucky moans at the words. Sam keeps going. “Made perfect to take your daddy’s cock, huh? Built just for this. All you should be doing, day and night. I should tie you down to my bed, fuck into you whenever I want. Keep you tied up under my desk, your beautiful mouth keeping my cock warm while I work. Just doing what you were made to do, taking care of your daddy.” 

Bucky shivers at Sam’s words, humps the floor and comes with a groan.  
“There you go, baby. Coming for daddy just like you should. Being daddy’s perfect little fuck toy.” Bucky squeezes around Sam’s cock at the words and Sam follows suit and comes into Bucky. They both lie there a minute breathing heavily.

Finally Sam gets up. He unties Bucky’s hands and helps him into a sitting position on the couch. He gives Bucky a quick kiss and wraps a throw blanket around him.

“Be right back.” He says.

Sam brings back water, M&M’s, lotion and tissues. Bucky is still sitting lax on the couch, looking completely fucked out, a sleepy smile on his face.

Sam feeds him some water and candy. He rubs lotion into Bucky’s sore ass and wipes his tear streaked face with tissues. After he’s finished he asks Bucky’s color again.

“Green. Fuck. That was amazing sweetheart.” Buck says, he leans into Sam so that his heads tucked under Sam’s arm. Sam pets his back until he realizes Bucky has fallen asleep. Sam debates waking him up and driving him home but desires against it. They have a date Saturday anyway. Sam kisses Bucky’s forehead and carries him into bed. Sam gets himself ready and falls asleep, Bucky crowded up against him. It’s the best Sam’s slept in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that’s read/ liked/commented


	5. Four

Bucky wakes up feeling more rested than he has in years. He looks over at the man beside him and wonders how the hell he got so lucky.

Sex with Sam was the best of his life. It was like they had an instantaneous connection. It sent sparks up Bucky’s spine just thinking about it. Sam was as funny and nice and intelligent as Natasha has described, even more handsome then advertised. He was charming and caring and big hearted. He gave money to every homeless person they passed and was nice to every waitress and treated Bucky like more than a hole to fuck. He was perfect.

But.

It couldn’t be anything more. Bucky knew he was too damaged. Knew that if Sam got to close he would see this. He would stop their arrangement. He’d be nice about it, probably still help Bucky with rent if he asked but he wouldn’t fuck him. Wouldn’t touch him with care and compassion and intensity. Wouldn’t hold him like he had last night. Not if he knew the things Bucky had done. Had done to him.

Bucky leaves while Sam is still asleep. He takes the metro back to his shitty, now paid for apartment. He knows he’s acting weird. That’s he’s just going to see Sam again in a few hours. He’s looking forward to it in fact, but waking up with someone, seeing them run the sleep out of their eyes, having breakfast with them, it feels to much like a real relationship. Bucky doesn’t do those anymore. Hasn’t for a long time.

Bucky texts Sam, makes up an excuse about feeding his cats—does in fact set out food for the neighborhood strays. He also texts Shuri, as he does for most emotional crises. 

“how can i trick someone into thinking i’m well adjusted???” He texts.

“Don’t text them at 5 fucking AM first of all” Shuri replies. Bucky frowns at the text he just sent Sam, the time stamp reads 5:33. That’s probably fine.

“like you’re not up designing robots or whatever”

‘...’ stays on the screen for a minute, finally Shuri writes “shut up.” Bucky smiles at his phone.  
“Who are you trying to trick?” Reads the next text from Shuri.

“a man.” Bucky responds and wishes Shuri wasn’t like a little sister to him so he could brag about the amazing sex he was having. 

“Omfg is it M’Baku. If it’s M’Baku T’Challa owes me money”

“no” M’Baku was hot as fuck, though. “you don’t know him.”

“Well you know what I’m gonna say” Bucky frowns. He does know what she’s going to say. “Talk to your therapist. Dumbass.”

Bucky decided to end the conversation on that note. He doesn’t particularly want to talk about being a sugar baby with his very old therapist, but she is probably wondering how Bucky can afford an extra session every week. He might have to bite the bullet with that one.

Bucky fixes himself some breakfast and watches a dumbass reality show for a few episodes, then he gets ready for his date with Sam. Dates with Sam made him feel like a high school girl, but in a good way. They were nice without being pretentious. They made Bucky feel spoiled and special. Not to mention the mind blowing sex that was included. It was so much better than the dirty bar hookups that had made up Bucky’s sex life the last few years. Sam was a shining light, he made Bucky feel warm all over.

Bucky put on an acceptable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. He texts Sam that he’s coming over and gets on his motorcycle. He knocks on the door and finds Sam is all dressed up in slacks and a button down. He looks good, although his smile isn’t as bright as normal. Sam kisses him hello and offers Bucky some coffee.

“I though we could go see some art today.” Sam says. Bucky wants to object, but saying you don’t like art museums because of your childhood best friend/first and only boyfriend dumped you doesn’t make you seem well adjusted. Bucky can totally act well adjusted.

“Okay.” He says.

They take Sam’s car and head to the Hirshhorn. It’s not as bad as Bucky feared. It’s fun like every time he’s hung out with Sam has been. He feels like he’s known him so much longer than a week. Sam puts a guiding hand on his lower back and keeps it there. It guides him from room to room, occasionally stroking him lightly. It’s exactly what Bucky needs. He wonders, not for the first time, if Sam can read his mind.

They get back to Sam’s place mid evening. Bucky wants to be fucked into a wall, a feeling Sam seems prone to evoking. As soon as the door is shut he’s on Sam, kissing him intensely. Sam kisses back, walking Bucky backwards to the couch as he does. Sam sits them on the couch with Bucky seated on his lap. Bucky’s heart feels two sizes to big. 

“What do you want, baby?” Bucky loves how Sam says ‘baby,’ with care and authority and confidence. The question itself makes Bucky’s head spin with possibilities. He already trusts Sam so much more than any of the hookups he’s had, he feels like he could ask him for anything. He kisses Sam again to give himself time to think. And because Sam’s mouth feels like heaven.

“Want you...” He starts when they break apart. “Want to suck your cock. Want you to fuck my face, make it so good for you.” He watches as Sam’s pupils get big at his words.

“Well, if that’s what my boy really wants.” Sam says, and his tone is playful but serious enough to make Bucky’s heart pound faster in his chest. He makes it sound like another gift he’s giving Bucky, and Bucky thinks its better than roses.

Bucky climbs down off of Sam’s lap, and he almost wants to whine at that, but as soon as he’s between Sam’s knees Sam takes his beautiful cock out and Bucky’s complaints stop.

“Kiss it.” Sam says above him.

Bucky kisses the head, then down the shaft and finally on the balls, he kisses chastely and lovingly and worshipfully. When’s he’s done he tells Sam “Thank you.” Sam’s smiles.

He’s already in that soft headspace he loves. His head feels like it’s in the clouds, or maybe turning into a cloud. All that really matters to him is the man before him.

Bucky starts at the head, sucking gently then moves down everywhere he kissed and going over it with tongue and spit and suction, until Sam’s breathing is audible. He wants more. Trusts that Sam will give it to him.

“Daddy,” He starts and the title feels natural and right and good when applied to Sam. Bucky never wants to call another man it again. “Fuck my face, please.”  
Sam doesn’t have to be asked twice. He flips positions, so that Bucky’s back is against the couch and Sam is standing over him. Sam feeds Bucky his cock slowly. When it’s all the way in he holds Bucky there, petting his hair. He’s gentle while using Bucky, sweetly petting him as drool spills from Bucky’s mouth. He looks up and sees Sam looking down at him adoringly. It makes breathing harder than even the cock in his throat.

Sam fucking his face is so much more than Bucky had in mind. Bucky thought Sam would do what most men in his experience had done, fuck into Bucky’s mouth quickly and roughly, chasing their own orgasm. He likes that fine. But this, what Sam’s doing, is so much more intense. Sam goes so slow, makes Bucky completely lose himself in the task of taking his cock. It’s overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Sam keeps looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes and Bucky is achingly hard.

Bucky completely loses track of time, he’s off floating somewhere when Sam pulls out and kisses him passionately. Buck kisses back a little sluggishly. His body feels like it weighs a ton.

“How you doing, baby?” Sam asks, his gorgeous face close to Bucky’s.

“Good. You make me feel so good.” Sam chuckles at that. He looks down at Bucky’s hardness. “You want anything else now, baby boy?”

Bucky shivers. “Please, daddy, please...” Talking is hard for Bucky in the best of times, but particularly when he’s completely out of it with want. “Please, want you. Want you in me.”

Sam smiles again. Kisses him. He helps Bucky up, and some part of his brain registers the ache in his knees but it’s beyond unimportant in the moment. Sam helps Bucky into the bedroom, a guiding hand on his neck, steadying him. Bucky loves Sam’s hands.

They get to the bedroom and Sam lies him down on the bed. He positions him like a doll, belly down, ass on top of a mountain of pillows. Bucky looks at Sam and can’t help but smile, ‘he takes such good care of me’ he thinks. Sam smiles back.

“Color?” Sam asks.

“Green.” 

Sam gets lube and a condom from the bedside table. He gently works Bucky open, not that Bucky needs much prep after last night. Sam uses a generous amount of lube and goes achingly slowly, just like with the blowjob. It makes Bucky feel every sensation. It’s overwhelming, he can’t help fucking back into Sam’s hand.

“Patience, baby.” Sam says and pets his lower back. Bucky melts down into the bed.

Once again Bucky loses track of time, only focusing on the sweet in and out of Sam’s fingers. Finally he hears the opening of a condom wrapper. He moans in anticipation. Sam straddles Bucky and begins to enter him slowly. It takes about a thousand years of sweet torture before he is all the way inside. Bucky relishes the slight stretch of his thickness, the warmth they now share. When Sam is all the way in he presses close to Bucky, practically lying on top of him. It feels amazing. It’s so comforting Bucky could cry, he tries to keep it together. Sam must see this all on his face, or else really is psychic, because just then he kisses Bucky gently on the forehead. It’s like a damn breaking. Tears stream silently down Bucky’s face.

“So good, so good, so good.” He chants in order to prevent Sam from thinking something besides his fucked up mind is wrong.  
Sam continues kissing his face gently, soothingly, seemingly unfazed by the water works. His cock stays in Bucky the whole time, barely moving. 

Bucky feels so, so good and also insane. He doesn’t know why he’s crying. That a lie, he just doesn’t want to think about the reason.

Sam continues kissing Bucky everywhere he can reach. He gently pets Bucky’s long hair back from his face. He begins to move slowly, still pressed against Bucky, just little thrusts that rub against his prostate every time. Bucky is going to come.

With tears streaming down his face, Bucky lets out a final sob. He comes, his whole body shaking and clenching with it. Sam comes right after him. Sam doesn’t move like Bucky had feared he would. He stays put on top of Bucky like the worlds most comforting weighted blanket. He can feel Sam’s breathing, his heartbeat.

After a few minutes Sam again kisses his temple. “You okay, baby?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Bucky says shakily “Sorry.” 

Sam holds Bucks face in his strong hand. “Don’t apologize.” He says and for once Bucky doesn’t argue that he should. Sam knows. Of course he knows if Bucky needs to apologize. It feels right and simple and easy on a way few things in Bucky’s life have in a long time.

He falls asleep quickly after that, Sam’s soft cock still inside of him. He sleeps all night and in the morning he decides to stay for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading let me know what you think :-)


	6. Five

Sam makes eggs and toast and fruit and oatmeal for Bucky and brings it to him in bed.

This is after he fucks Bucky’s brains out at eight in the morning.

Sam wakes up to find Bucky staring at the ceiling. He’s at first just relieved to see that Bucky’s still here, that he hadn’t snuck away like last time. He had been uncharacteristically hurt to find the bed empty yesterday. Then he recognizes the look on Bucky’s face, a look he’s seen on vets too often to count. Sam takes a deep breath. He thinks he knows what Bucky needs, he just hopes he’s right.

“Hey, baby.” Sam says.

Bucky looks even more frightened, but now that he knows he’s being watched he tries to mask his pain.

“Hey,” Bucky says through a smile that is more a grimace.

“Can I touch you?” Sam asks, wanting to comfort Bucky however he can.

“Course.” Bucky says with false bravado. Sam doesn’t move. Bucky looks at him for the first time, nods. Sam reaches over and hugs Bucky to his chest, spooning him. Bucky tenses up, then melts when Sam gives a light squeeze. Sam hums, pleased.

“So glad you’re here, baby.” Sam says and Bucky makes a pleased little sound in response. “Want to keep you here forever.” 

Bucky pushes his ass into Sam’s crouch.

“That what my baby wants?” Sam whispers into Bucky’s ear. “That gonna make my baby feel better?” Sam worries he may be skirting too close to something Bucky doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“Yes. Please.” Bucky says, and presses more firmly into Sam’s growing hardness.

Sam growls and grabs the younger man’s hips firmly. 

“You want your daddy’s dick?” He asks.

Bucky whimpers, relaxing even further into Sam’s grasp. “Please, daddy.” He says quietly. 

Sam flips them so that Bucky’s on his stomach below Sam. Sam gets lube and a condom out of the bedside table.

It doesn’t take much to get Bucky ready, still loose from last nights fucking.

“Want you open for me always.” Sam says. “So I can slide into you whenever I want. Should make you wear a plug for me, morning til night. That way you always know who you belong to.”

Bucky makes a beautiful broken sound.

Sam puts on the condom, kisses Bucky’s neck and says “We need to get tested, baby, want to come in you so bad, make you mine.”

Bucky groans, says “Please, please...want it, need it.”

“Soon, baby boy. Soon you can have as much of daddy’s come as you can handle.”

Bucky writhes under Sam’s hand.

Sam grabs Bucky by the hips, whispers into his ear “You’re cock doesn’t come until I say so, right baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Sam slowly slides into Bucky, eliciting a series of ‘oh my god’’s from the long haired man.

Sam fucks into Bucky at a slow, easy, languid pace. 

Sam tries to stay as close to Bucky as possible, they move back and forth like one being.

He keeps this up until they’re both gasping for it, until Bucky is humping into the bed, until his eyes are screwed shut, until each breath sounds like it requires effort. Then Sam says the magic words “Come, baby.” And they’re both coming together.

They lie there, Sam covering Bucky for a long peaceful minute. 

Finally Sam gets up and gets a warm washcloth to clean them both up. He rolls Bucky over and kisses him as he does. Bucky makes sweet little noises into Sam’s mouth.

When he’s finished he asks “How you feeling, baby?”

“Like I just got fucked with in an inch of my life.” Bucky says with a genuine smile. Sam smiles back. 

He kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth. 

“You hungry?” Sam asks.

“Starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, been feeling uninspired :-/
> 
> Lemme know what you think/any requests :-)


	7. Six

After breakfast Sam and Bucky got dressed. Sam in trousers and a dark blue button up shirt and sport coat, and Bucky in the clothes he wore yesterday because he was an idiot who didn’t pack an overnight bag.

“We gotta get you some grown up clothes, dude.” Sam says.

That’s how they end up going shopping. 

Bucky hated shopping, normally. He’d usually just buy whatever looked good at the Goodwill, not go to a fancy shopping center like the one Sam takes him to.

Sam picked out suits and shirts and Bucky tries them on. The whole process was calming, not the normal stress that shopping was when you had to make decisions and worry about money. Bucky found himself falling into a sweet, relaxed headspace, knowing Sam would take care of everything.

Sam made little comments about each new piece Bucky tried on, compliments that made him blush and feel warm inside.

Sam eventually decides on one dark grey suit, one blue suit, six shirts and three ties.

“I look like a sugar daddy now.” Bucky jokes, Sam laughs and nips at his neck.

They were walking back to Sam’s car when they passed it.

The store was high class, obviously expensive, no ‘sexy’ neon lights in the windows. In the display case you could see a mannequin wearing a beautiful set of sheer floral bras and panties along with sheer black stockings. Something must have shown in his expression, because Sam stopped.

They look at the display together for a second. 

Then Sam leans in a whispers to Bucky “Does my guy like that? Wants to be pretty for me?” Bucky’s deep blush is answer enough. 

Sam goes into the store, asks the sales woman something and then leads Bucky into the store. Bucky is embarrassed but the sales woman is nonplussed, leading them to a display of lingerie for men.

All of the designs are the same delicate lace and florals as the woman’s underwear, just cut a little differently. Bucky breathe is taken away.

Wearing lingerie was always something he thought about idly, not something he ever thought he could really do. He’d always admired it on the women he slept with, but was too scared and self conscious to go further than admiration.

“I’ll pick out one, you pick out one.” Sam says. Bucky feels a rush of warm gratitude and tenderness towards Sam. 

Bucky looks and looks. They’re all so beautiful. His heart is won by a light pink silk set of a strappy bra and panties. Something about the delicate color and cool feel of the fabric makes Bucky shiver involuntarily. Sam won’t let him see what he picked out.

In the car, Bucky lets himself express some of the gratitude he feels. He kisses Sam with adoration.

“Thanks.” He says looking into Sam’s beautiful, heart stopping brown eyes.

Sam smiles at him. Bucky never knew he had a thing for gap teeth until he met Sam.

“Anytime.” Sam says.

They get back to Sam’s apartment. Sam kisses him again as soon as they’re inside.

“You want to try on your new clothes?” Sam asks.

Bucky nods.

Sam goes through the shopping bags and picks out the grey suit, a white shirt and light pink tie as well as the pink lingerie Bucky picked out.

Bucky’s breathe caught. Something about looking so masculine with a hidden delicate, feminine center made Bucky squirm in the best way.

He went and got changed.

When he came back Sam was on the couch, reading a book. He looked up as Bucky entered.

He whistle. Bucky laughs, does s twirl.

“You like what you see?” Bucky says, laughing.

“ I love what I see.” Sam says. “Now take it off.”

An electric current shoots up Bucky’s spine. Slowly and carefully he removes his tie. He folds it and sets it on the coffee table. Next he removes the jacket. Sam is watching him with rapt attention, Bucky feels held in his gaze. He unbuttons his shirt carefully, the whole type keeping his eyes locked on Sam. Sam lets out a hiss as the shirt is removed revealing the pink silk bralette covering Bucky’s chest. The material feels foreign against his skin, makes him feel like a wrapped gift. He’d love to give himself to Sam as a present. As he takes off his pants, exposing his hard cock under silk Sam lets out a “Goddamn, sweetheart.” Bucky blushes.

When he’s completely unclothed he can resist no further and crawls into Sam’s lap. Sam welcomes him with open arms and passionate kisses. Sam runs his hands along Bucky’s sides, then up around his shoulders, playing with the straps of his bralette. Bucky inhales.

“My beautiful boy.” Sam says. Bucky feels like he’s on fire in the best way. He leans against Sam, kisses him desperately. He tries to put everything he feels into the kiss.

“Jesus!” Sam says as they break apart.

“Please?” Bucky can’t help but say.

Sam answers by kissing him again, picking him up and carrying into the bedroom.

Sam pushes Bucky’s panties down to his knees. It doesn’t take much prep to get Bucky ready. As soon as the condom is on Sam is pushing into the hilt, the whole time looking deep into Bucky’s eyes.

“Oh God! Oh God!” Bucky chants. Sam’s so beautiful, he’s so good, he’s so close to Bucky. Bucky wants to be consumed by him completely.

Sam kisses Bucky. He’s pushing into him deep and sure., every thrust hitting Bucky’s prostate just right. Sam uses his hand to play with Bucky’s nipples through the thin fabric, sending Bucky into a frenzy. Bucky makes an embarrassing whine and comes all over his stomach, cock untouched. 

“There you go, beautiful.” Sam says as he keeps thrusting. The sensation is almost too much for Bucky, who’s gone limp.

Sam keeps fucking him and kissing him for what feels like hours, hours of pleasure and torture to Bucky, who’s spent cock tries to come back to attention.

Finally with a kiss and bite at Bucky’s neck, Sam is coming in Bucky.

“Oh Buck, oh beautiful.” Sam cries as he comes and Bucky shivers at his name in Sam’s beautiful string out voice.

They lie together afterwards, Bucky still in his lingerie. Sam kisses his neck where he bit him.

“My sweet boy.” He says as Bucky drifts off into sleep.

Bucky wakes up to find Sam in bed next to him reading. He watches Sam for s minute. Sam makes him feel better and more cared for than anyone has in God knows how long. Shuri has said that he looks ‘glowing.’ and Bucky knows it’s all because of Sam. 

He yawns. Sam looks over at him smiling. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

“Hmm. What time is it?” 

“Five, you’re going to totally mess up your sleeping schedule.” Sam says sounding like a real dad.

Bucky smiles, curls up so his head is lying against Sam’s chest, his strong arm curled around him. Bucky feels safe.

Sam kisses the stop of Bucky’s head. “Natasha wants us to go to dinner with her and Maria.” Sam says. 

“Oh God.” Bucky groans. All he needs is Natasha to see how infatuated he is with Sam.

“We don’t have to.” Sam says, trying and failing to keep disappointment out of his tone.

“No, we can.” Bucky says. Natasha one of his closest (and only) friends, he can’t avoid her forever.

Sam smiles, kisses Bucky’s head again.

“Thanks.” He says unnecessarily.

“Thank you.” Bucky says and he means more than thank you for the clothes. So much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/o to queenofcolors for the idea. Thanks for reading lemme know what you think  
> :-)


	8. Seven

The week of waiting until he can see Sam again sucks. Really, really sucks. Bucky works his shitty waiter job and goes back to his apartment alone every night. Natasha texts him to confirm their “double date” Saturday and Bucky still feels ill at the thought of Natasha seeing how gone he is for Sam. Natasha has seen him at his worst he knows, but still something about being with Sam makes Bucky feel vulnerable. Worse, Shuri is becoming suspicious.

“You’re going over there all weekend? Seems pretty serious, Bucky.” Shuri says sipping an iced coffee in the park by Bucky’s apartment.

“Believe me, it’s not.” Bucky says, unable to quite make eye contact.

Shuri gives him a shrewd look. She takes a loud, pointed drink.

Bucky changes the topic to the newest tech she’s working on, effectively getting Shuri to drop it for now.

Friday night finally comes. Bucky thanks his luck as he dresses in his normal jeans, shirt and motorcycle jacket and rides over to Sam’s place.

“Hey!” Sam’s beautiful smile and the smell of something delicious hits Bucky at the door.

Bucky can’t stop himself, he kisses Sam passionately before he can even get fully inside. It feels more like coming home then anything else he’d done all week.

“Missed you.” Slips out of Bucky’s mouth before he can stop himself.

Sam doesn’t miss a beat, or seem disgusted by Bucky’s neediness.

“Missed you too, baby.” He kisses Bucky’s forehead. Bucky actually feels stress leave his body. He leans against Sam’s strong frame. “I made dinner.”

Sam guides Bucky to the kitchen, sets him down at the table.

“It smells amazing, sweetheart.” It tasted amazing too, but the best part of dinner was being able to sit beside Sam. He was turning into a giant sap.

After dinner and cleanup (Bucky’s mother raised him right, he’d help Sam cleanup no matter what the other man said.) Sam situated them on the couch. They made out for a while, like teenagers. It was sweet and chaste and made Bucky’s heart pound. Sam held him with his strong, beautiful hands. 

Sam pulls off of him eventually, he smiles and looks at Bucky with more caring then Bucky thinks he deserves. It’s too much, Bucky looks a little to the left of Sam’s eyes.

Sam holds Bucky’s non-prosthetic hand, strokes gently back and forth with his thumb. “What do you want tonight, baby?” 

Bucky wants to say ‘You, this. You and this forever and ever and ever. You to never stop looking at me like that.’

He says “Want to be tied up for you.”

Sam smiles wide. “We can do that, baby.”

Sam gets Bucky undressed in the bedroom, insists on doing it himself. It feels weird and nice, like he’s a doll, but a well loved one. Bucky loves it.

Once he’s completely naked Sam goes over to the closet and gets out a box.

“I did some more shopping after last week.” He says mischievously.

He pulls out two things of soft pink rope. Bucky can’t take his eyes off of it, it’s so beautiful, so perfect. 

“Lie down, baby.” 

Bucky does immediately. Sam positions him so that his hands rest on his stomach, one leg is bent, one out stretch. Then he gets to work. As Sam ties more and more knots Bucky goes deeper into subspace, a warm floating feeling filling him up. In what feels like no time at all Sam is done. He taps Bucky gently to get him to open his eyes.

“Color?” He asks.

“Green.” 

Sam smiles, lies down beside Bucky, a hand on the younger man’s stomach.

“Anything else you want baby?” Sam asks.

Bucky is too far gone to be anything but honest, “Just you.” He says.

“You got me.” Sam holds Bucky for a long time, Bucky feels more content then he has all week, more content then he’s felt in a long, long time.

Eventually his mind clears a little and desire creeps into him.

“Sam.” He says, and then “Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I want you to fuck me, please?”

“Sam smiles against him. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Sam gets the lube and condom out from the bedside drawer. He tenderly rubs a lube covered finger over Bucky’s hole before sliding in. Bucky is so relaxed and Sam so gentle that prep is extremely easy and soon enough Sam is pumping three fingers into Bucky, eliciting moans from the tied up man. 

“Oh God, oh Sam, oh Daddy, oh...”

Sam turns Bucky into his side and slides is protected cock into him in one swift motion.

Bucky shakes with pleasure, each deep thrust hitting his prostate, all of Bucky’s energy confined by ropes. He feels completely controlled by Sam; it’s exactly how he wants to feel.

Sam comes in Bucky with a groan and a bite to Bucky’s shoulder, which almost sends Bucky over the edge. Sam pulls out of him, leaving Bucky feeling momentarily empty before Sam comes back to him, kissing him with enthusiasm.

“You want to see what else I got?”

“Yes, daddy, please.” Bucky says, he trusts Sam enough to anticipate whatever it is.

Sam kisses his forehead and climbs off the bed, goes back to the box. Bucky cranes his neck to watch him.

Sam pulls out a little pink plug.

“Color?” He asks again.

“Green, green, green!”

Sam laughs. He comes back to the bed and gently inserts the plug, which just hits Bucky’s prostate.

Then he turns it on.

It’s like nothing he’s every felt before. It’s like his body is coming from the inside out. It’s too much and not quite enough at the same time.

What makes it better is the look on Sam’s face as Bucky gasps and writhes to the best of his ability. The fact that Bucky is completely at Sam’s mercy and they both know it. The fact that Bucky trusts him completely.

Bucky loses himself to sensation and in what feels like hours but could be minutes is coming and coming and coming, all while Sam pets his hair gently.

As Bucky regains his senses, Sam turns off the vibrator and begins untying Bucky. Bucky hums contentedly and stretches like a cat when Sam is finished.

“Wow Sam, Jesus sweetheart.” Sam smiles sheepishly.

“You like it?”

“Like it? I’ve never been fucked like that, swear to god, doll.”

Sam manhandles Bucky into lying back down so that he can massage his arms and leg, Bucky complies eagerly. He falls asleep like that happy and fucked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think and if you have any kinky suggestions of what to write!


End file.
